


Beached

by firefright



Series: Song of the Sea [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright
Summary: It's warm, lazy summer's day on the island, and despite his initial misgivings over it, Dick asking Jason to pull himself up out of the water and onto the beach can only lead to good things.





	Beached

**Author's Note:**

> More mer!fic, because I had the image of this scene in my head for the longest time and needed to write it XD
> 
> This series now also has a [beautiful playlist](https://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/post/160566133276/listen-to-the-playmoss-playlist-song-of-the-sea) created for it by the wonderful svartbat! Please do give it a listen!

“I think these are staying, you know.”

Jason blinks slowly at the sound of Dick’s voice. It’s a warm, lazy summer’s day on their island, and at his mate’s behest, Jason has dragged himself up far from the water’s edge to settle down on a part of the beach closer to Dick’s cabin. To a place where the sand and stone only ever saw moisture when it rained. 

It’s hardly the most comfortable spot in the world for a mer to be. Especially laid on his back with his dorsal fins bent down almost double beneath his own weight. Here, Jason misses the reassuring brush of the waves against his scales, but he forces himself to put up with it, because the price of that discomfort is the sight of Dick kneeling above him, straddling his tail with the warm naked press of his thighs gripping either side of Jason's waist.

“Staying?” he asks, too distracted by the way the sunlight is framing Dick’s face to catch the specifics of what he’s talking about. “What’s staying?”

“These.” Dick smiles as he reaches to stroke his fingers over the smooth scales that cover Jason’s hips, one of the few places left on his body where the colour still runs from not just bright bloody red, but to dappled green, to gold, and then back again. “It’s been a couple years now since the rest of your tail changed.”

“Are you sure?” Whatever Dick’s intention was in pointing them out, Jason can’t help but frown at the comment. He lifts his head, then raises himself up onto his elbows from the sand, straining to get a better look at his tail. “But I’m not a kid anymore, that means they’re supposed to change.”

If there was one thing he felt the events that happened two weeks ago had proven, it was definitely that.

It had been with great pride that Jason first marked the moment when the gold and green dappling he’d worn ever since his hatching began to fade back into the pure blooded red beneath. Red was a colour that made him feel bold, _powerful_ , and most of all, grown up. It was a signal to anyone looking that he was no longer a child. That he didn’t require the protection of others or the mask of camouflage to survive. That he was big enough, _strong_ enough, to fight and hunt for himself, and for any partner he might wish to provide for in turn.

And as much as it might seem an insignificant detail to anyone who wasn’t a mer, knowing now that his tail might be forever stained by the marks of childhood sends a bolt of self-conscious alarm running through Jason. 

He doesn’t want Dick to think less of him because of it, not when their bonding is still so new, and if he ever were to meet another mer in his territory...

“No, you’re not.” Dick agrees, sighing softly. He has his lips pursed, as if he can sense the doubts that are suddenly running through Jason’s head thanks to his innocently spoken words. He shakes his head before smiling down at him again. “I didn’t mean it as a bad thing, Jason. I only pointed it out because I like the fact that they’re still there. I love these colours on you, I always have. They’re beautiful, just like the rest of you.”

Anyone with the idea that mers are cold blooded and incapable of blushing is instantly proven wrong in the moment following that compliment. Jason feels his face flush hot, still unused to being called words like ‘beautiful’. Words that seem to fall so easily from Dick’s lips, especially now.

“... really?” He asks, searching his mate’s face for any hint of a lie.

“Really.” Dick assures him, thumbs still rubbing circles into those scales. “They’re a part of you, Jay. How could I not think of them that way?”

His blush deepens. “I… thank you. I mean… you… you too.” Jason tries to return the sentiment, words clumsy in comparison. His hands reach to touch the skin of Dick’s legs, so soft and warm against his own. “You’re beautiful too, Dick.”

His mate laughs. Not mocking, but warm and sweet, purely _joyful_. Jason’s reward is a kiss laid swiftly against his lips, followed by another to the tip of his nose. He wrinkles it in response, looking upwards again to watch as Dick pulls off his shirt and tosses it to the side of them on the sand. Underneath, his muscles are lean and strong, skin kissed deep brown by the sun, and Jason reaches up immediately, eager to kiss and touch in all the ways he’s been learning to the past two weeks, only to start when Dick takes hold of his wrists and pins them back down against the dry sand instead.

“Not this time, little fish.” he purrs.

Despite his ungainliness on land, Jason knows he still has the strength to fight back against that hold if he wants to; his body is built to resist all the variant pressures of the sea, and on land, against the weaker resistance of air, that power translates to something even greater. 

That’s another thing he’s had to learn anew recently — that for all that Dick’s magic is powerful, for all that he’s capable of tossing Jason around like so much flotsam and jetsam in the water if he wishes, he’s still human. His skin is still soft, and easily vulnerable to the brace of claws and teeth if Jason were to bring them to bear. Even the grip of his fingers can leave bruises if he’s not careful enough, and with all the parts of Dick’s past he’s been made privy to recently, the last thing Jason wants to do is cause him more pain now. Intentionally or otherwise.

“This time?” He enquires, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice at being denied.

Dick’s smile widens as he shakes his head, “For now, I just want you to watch.”

Jason knew Dick had something special in mind the moment he coaxed him to leave the water behind and drag himself up onto the shore. He always has trouble hiding his emotions, Jason had noticed that from the first day they met, and the wicked curve of his lips today — combined with a devious glint in his eyes — is no exception.

“Will I get to touch later?” He still asks.

Dick laughs at his question, kissing him again before reaching towards the small leather bag beside them that Jason had seen him carrying out from his cabin earlier. “Yes, I promise.”

The glass of the bottle he pulls from inside the bag is clear and filled with an amber liquid. Jason’s nose twitches when Dick uncorks it. He can’t smell anything, not yet, but his sense of smell is nowhere near as good on land as it is in the water. There he can scent a drop of blood from over a mile away. Here? Almost nothing. “What is that?”

“Oil.” Dick answers, as he pours some out onto the fingers of his right hand. It slides easily from the bottle, but not with the same swiftness water would. Instead the liquid seems to cling where it’s able, to the glass and Dick’s hand both.

The sight of the ‘oil’ gliding over his skin does something to Jason’s stomach, and he wriggles his tail back against the sand in anticipation, even though he doesn’t exactly know yet what for. He opens his mouth to ask, but Dick, anticipating his question, is already answering.

“Male humans aren’t like mers, Jay.” He smiles as he shifts himself up on his knees, away from Jason’s tail and the stirring interest there. “We don’t… we aren’t strictly made to be taken the way you are. We need a little help to get there first.”

Jason’s eyes widen at what he’s implying. “You want me to…”

“I’ve been thinking about it all week.” Dick confesses. “Ever since the first time I felt you in my hand.”

That explains it, all of it. This entire setup. Jason’s claws run furrows through the sand, his cock straining to slide free of its sheath already as his tail curls back towards him, instinctively searching for one in kind to wrap itself around. For a moment, he almost forgets to pull air into his lungs instead of push it through his gills.

“I...”

Before he can manage another coherent word, Dick is reaching back behind him with his oil-covered hand, while the other braces itself against Jason’s stomach. There’s a hitch to his breathing as his eyelids shutter, accompanied by a bright pink flush to his cheeks. It’s a look Jason has come to associate with the sight of Dick in the throes of pleasure whenever he brings him off with his hand, and to see it now, so early in this encounter, causes his heart to begin racing in his chest.

“I have to…” Between his legs, Dick’s own cock is hardening. Human’s have no sheaths, no protection, and without clothing their most vulnerable parts are always on display. It feels like a design flaw to Jason, but he’ll never object to the sight of Dick open and bared before him. “Have to stretch myself. Ease my body into it so you can...”

Jason swallows hard as he realises where Dick’s fingers are, what they’re doing.

“Been a… ah… long time since I last…”

“Dick...”

Jason’s hands ache to help, to touch. With concentration, he can use the minor shapeshifting abilities his kind possess to flatten his teeth and dull his claws, making it safe for him to touch his mate’s more delicate areas, but Dick shakes his head before he can get the offer out. “Not this time, Jay.” He repeats. “This time just watch.”

Restraint has never been Jason’s strong suit, but for Dick he’ll do anything, suffer gladly, all for the sake of pleasing him.

And suffer he does, even as he enjoys the view. Dick’s lips part as he slides his fingers inside himself, giving way to soft pants and moans as time goes on. His hips roll back onto his hand, while the red flush on his cheeks creeps steadily further down his neck to spread across the rest of his body. Eventually, sweat dampens both his hair and his skin, making it even harder for Jason to hold to his word as he yearns to lick each droplet of moisture away. And when Dick moans for the first time…

Jason’s breath hitches. A nearby empty shell is crushed to splinters between his webbed fingers. Then he has a startling realisation, one that he doesn’t understand how he could have possibly missed before.

Dick _likes_ to be watched. That’s the point of this show, rather than allowing Jason the hands on experience. It’s obvious in the way his darkened eyes have never once drifted from Jason’s face since he began; Dick’s drinking in his every reaction, enjoying it. Hungry and wanting throughout.

It’s a useful piece of information, and one Jason urges himself to remember even as he can no longer restrain his cock from sliding free. He whimpers when he can’t immediately find the friction he desires, and because he’s on land, finds it harder to push himself upwards to reach it. “Dick… please, I can’t… I need...”

Dick laughs again. Startlingly bright and happy. His eyes shine at the confession, even as their colour remains deep water dark.

“I know, Jason, I know.”

Dick leans down to kiss him again, gasping as he pulls his fingers free of himself. A second later they wrap around Jason’s cock, startling a moan out of him too. The kiss itself is a tangled, sloppy thing, too eager on both sides to have any finesse. Jason shudders from the combined touch of Dick’s hand with the feeling of his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. His whole body suddenly feels too sensitive, too eager to be touched as his tail digs a hollow s-shape in the sand by the way it curls, fins quivering in anticipation.

“Still now.” Dick orders against his mouth. His eyes are mere centimetres from Jason’s own, and even as he lifts his hips up and forward to guide himself down onto him, they don’t look away. Not for a single instant. He doesn’t even blink.

Jason first instinct is to snarl at the sensation of heat, of tightness around his cock. Far different to the feeling of Dick’s hand, or even his mouth. Knowing that he’s driving himself inside his mate calls to the most bestial parts of him, and Jason yearns once more to be able to wrap himself around Dick — only to be frustrated yet again by his lack of a tail and, worst of all, his own helplessness out of the water.

Dick swears uncharacteristically as he seats himself down fully. With the guidance of his hand no longer necessary, it joins its partner resting against Jason’s stomach, fingers still slick and wet from the oil. “Ah… I… oh gods, I…”

This too was in Dick’s design, Jason realises, and he hisses — somewhere between a snarl and a moan — as his hands find his mate’s hips. He doesn’t care if he isn’t supposed to touch still, he _needs_ to now; can’t help himself. “ _Dick_.”

For a moment, all they do is pant together, then kiss. Dick’s tongue thrusts into his mouth, unafraid of his teeth, and the trust he displays in doing so is always startling. “Help me,” he says, when he draws back from it, officially giving Jason permission to do what he wants. “Help me move.”

Dick raises himself upwards on his knees before Jason can fully process that command. Despite his request for help, Dick hardly seems to need it, and Jason hisses at the change in pressure and friction, the rush of cool air around the base of him before Dick sinks back down again.

“Like that.” Dick tells him, as if he really needs the instruction at this point. “Just like that, Jay.”

His hands slide up Jason’s chest as he repeats the motion, fingers brushing his nipples — one of the many erogenous zones both humans and mers share. This time, Jason’s hands tighten around his hips voluntarily. His strength is great enough that lifting Dick is easy, especially with his help, and after a few false starts, they soon find a rhythm to suit them both — though not one Jason is sure he can last long through.

Sex is still a relatively new experience to him, one that is thoroughly addicting, but even so, Dick’s appetite for it has been almost more than he can handle. Not a day has passed since the first time they did this that they haven’t touched each other in some way, discovering new means with every encounter to bring pleasure between them.

Mindful of his newest finding in that respect, Jason forces his eyes to remain open, despite the instinctive urge he feels to close them against the almost burning sensation of heat and pressure enclosing his cock. Powerful, and overwhelming. More than he could ever have imagined when it came to what it would be like to be inside Dick, surrounded by him in almost every way. The sounds his mate makes only add to the effect; uninhibited moans and cries that drown out the calls of the nearby gulls on the cliffs — even the lapping of the waves on the shore.

Dick’s lack of shame is something that only makes him more beautiful in Jason’s eyes, heightened by the knowledge that he is his. That now they belong to each other in ever conceivable way. 

It’s everything Jason has wanted ever since he first figured out how to want.

Dick must pick up on his thoughts, because a smile curves his lips through his gasps. He leans down, beautiful in the way his dark hair feathers around his neck, to kiss Jason again. “Feels so good, Jay. Feel so good inside me.” Then he dips his head lower, knocking the air out of Jason’s lungs when he licks along the closed lines of his gills, causing them to flare open. “Touch me. Touch me, please?”

How he can talk so clearly, when Jason can’t even bring himself to form a single word, is beyond his understanding. It’s not a thought he gives much consideration though, not when the only thing that matters to him now is Dick. The sight and sound of him, the heat and pressure of his body as he draws Jason inside himself and his legs rub against the scales of his tail. 

There’s nothing Jason wants more in this world than to please him.

With a show of will, he forces himself to take one hand away from Dick’s hips and move it between them to find his cock instead. It’s wet already with its own precum, which makes things easier. Carefully, Jason wraps his fingers around it, gliding his hand up and down the length, and the reaction his touch causes in Dick is electric. His entire body arches back into a graceful bow. Neck, stomach… all those soft vulnerable areas exposed to Jason in a stunning display of trust and desire that stings deeper into him than the physical sensation of their lovemaking ever could.

Jason snarls, baring his teeth as the one hand he still has on Dick’s hips turns almost bruising in the strength of its grip the closer he comes to orgasm. “Dick, I can’t…” his tail twists, digging ever deeper into the sand as he tries and fails to find the leverage to thrust up into him. “I can’t—”

And Dick knows what he needs even without it being said. Reads it in him the same way he can read the clouds and currents, knowing when they will bring rain. He takes one hand from Jason’s chest and reaches behind him, small square teeth teasing the plumpness of his bottom lip as he feels along the softer scales on the underside of Jason’s tail to find the warm eager slit waiting there. Then, without hesitation or teasing, plunges two fingers inside it.

Jason comes, voice raising in a screech. It’s a shouted word in the hissing, clicking, crooning tongue of the merfolk that doesn’t translate well above the water, but Dick must understand him well enough, because he bucks his own hips upwards again, pressing those fingers even deeper inside Jason before grinding himself back down. At the same time, Jason tightens his own hand around Dick’s cock, and is rewarded when Dick shouts his name before sagging forwards, seed coating Jason’s fingers and stomach both.

For the next few minutes, the only sound between them is their ragged breathing, accompanied by the wash of the waves beating upon the shore. Jason turns his head, nuzzling against Dick’s hair as he struggles with the urge to sink his teeth into the vulnerable flesh of his neck. “Dick…?”

Dick shivers as he draws his fingers out of him, stirring a weak undercurrent of interest in Jason again for a moment before the ebb of what he’s already recovering from overpowers it. Following suit, he releases his hand from Dick’s cock, returning it to his hip and smearing the mess of his mate’s seed there as Dick lifts his head back up to smile down at him.

“Hey.” He murmurs gently as they kiss. His body still holds Jason inside of him, despite the fact that he’s now begun to soften. Dick doesn’t seem too interested in moving off him yet either, so Jason doesn’t say anything about it. It’s not at all an unpleasant feeling, even with the instinctual urge to retract making itself known. “Mm…”

“Hey.” Jason echoes him. “Was that… was that okay? Did I…?”

“Perfect.” Dick replies at once. He sounds drowsy now, which is another thing Jason has come to expect from him post-sex. “You did perfect. Exactly as I wanted, Jay.”

The bloom of pride in his chest is unsinkable. “I liked it too.” 

Dick chuckles, but there’s no mockery in it. Just that same delight that makes Jason feel well and truly treasured beside him. “I know.”

Dick eases his body off him, letting Jason retract with a shiver, as for a moment his cock is exposed to the air. Then Dick is lying down at his side, head pillowed on Jason’s left shoulder as he reaches again for the bag that contained the oil. This time, he pulls a cloth out of it, which Dick then uses to clean them both up a little — a pointless gesture to Jason, who can wash the mess off as soon as he’s back in the ocean, but secretly he knows he’ll never grow tired of letting Dick take care of him.

Turning over a little to face Dick helps relieve the pressure on Jason’s back, as well as allows him to drape his tail across his mate’s legs. It’s not quite the same as wrapping himself around another mer would be (or as he imagines it would be, never actually having had the experience) but it does absolve some of the need within him nonetheless.

“Next time,” he says, when Dick’s finished and tossed the cloth back behind him, “I want to do it in the water.”

“What’s the matter with doing it here?” Dick’s fingers trail over to the still raw scar on his opposite shoulder — eliciting another shiver from Jason in response — then back down to play with the green and gold scales on his hip.

“Nothing. Just…” He huffs, flaring his gills before nosing Dick’s hair again. “I can’t move on land. I can’t… and you knew that. That’s why you asked me to drag myself up here; you did it on purpose.”

Dick ducks his head, hiding a grin against Jason’s shoulder. “Are you really complaining?”

“... no.” Jason has to admit, “I just want to try it my way too.”

The sand shifts as Dick somehow wriggles even closer to him. His love for being held is one element of their new relationship that Jason hasn’t found surprising. For as long as they’ve known each other, Dick has always touched him, stroking his hair most often, and hugging Jason whenever he allowed it. “We will.” he promises, “Anything you want, little fish.”

Jason lets himself settle further down into the dry sand. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Dick assures him, before pressing one last kiss against his shoulder and closing his eyes. He’ll sleep now, at least for a little while; a post-coital habit Jason suspects humans only indulge in because they feel safer on the land, whereas mers can rarely afford such a luxury at sea. “I love you.”

Jason touches Dick’s hair, marvelling again at its softness. He likes hearing those words, even if they feel strangely shaped in his mouth in turn. “I love you, too.”

He’ll guard him while he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](firefrightfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
